This invention pertains to shelving, and more particularly to a shelf divider.
Shelf dividers are well known, and are typically positioned at intervals along the length of a shelf space to provide lateral support for articles positioned on the shelf. A typical shelf divider is in the form of a stamped piece of sheet metal which defines a series of edges. A pair of lower tabs extend from a lower edge, and a top tab extends from an upper edge. The lower tabs are received within slots formed in the lower shelf defining the shelf space, and the top tab extends into a slot formed in the underside of the upper shelf defining the shelf space. This mounting arrangement provides secure engagement of the divider with the shelves, to maintain the divider in position and prevent movement of the divider under the influence of lateral forces.
While the above-described shelf divider construction has been found satisfactory, it is necessary to provide shelf dividers of different heights for shelf spaces which vary in height. This is especially the case when it is desired to divide the shelf space throughout its full height, in that a separate height divider is required for each possible shelf height. This requires manufacture and distribution of shelving dividers having many different heights, which is somewhat cumbersome and inefficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf divider which is adapted for use with shelf spaces of differing heights so as to eliminate the need to manufacture and distribute a single shelf divider for each available shelf space height. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a shelf divider which is manufactured and installed in a manner similar to shelf dividers of existing design. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a shelf divider which provides a similar function and appearance as existing shelf dividers.
In accordance with the invention, a shelf divider is adapted for use in combination with a shelf arrangement which includes a lower shelf member in combination with an upper shelf member and a shelf back. The shelf divider includes divider structure in combination with engagement structure which is capable of engagement with the lower shelf member when the shelf divider is either in a first orientation or a second orientation relative to the lower shelf member. The engagement structure is further adapted to provide lateral support for the shelf divider when the shelf divider is either in its first orientation or its second orientation. In one form, the shelf divider is dimensioned so as to extend substantially the full height of a shelf space between the upper and lower shelf members when the shelf divider is either in its first orientation or its second orientation.
The engagement structure may be in the form of a series of tabs extending from edges defined by the divider structure which are adapted for engagement within slots formed in the lower shelf member and in the upper shelf member. In one arrangement, the divider structure defines a first pair of opposed edges and a second pair of opposed edges. The series of tabs include a pair of tabs extending from one of the edges in each of the first and second pair of opposed edges, in combination with a stabilizing tab extending from an opposite one of the edges in each of the first and second pair of opposed edges. The slots formed in the lower shelf member are in the form of a pair of spaced rows of slots. The slots receive the tabs of each pair of tabs to enable the shelf divider to be positioned in either its first orientation or its second orientation relative to the lower shelf member. The slots formed in the upper shelf member are in the form of a row of slots adapted to receive the stabilizing tab when the shelf divider is in either its first orientation or its second orientation. With this construction, one of the pairs of tabs is engaged with selected slots in the rows of slots when the shelf divider is in its first orientation and one of the stabilizing tabs is engaged with a slot in the upper shelf member. The unused pair of tabs is preferably located on an edge of the shelf divider which faces the shelf back. The shelf divider can then be removed from its first orientation by disengaging the pair of tabs from the slots in the lower shelf member and disengaging the stabilizing tab from the slide in the upper shelf member, and repositioned so as to engage the previously unused pair of tabs with selected slots in the lower shelf member and engaging the previously unused stabilizing tab with a slot in the upper shelf member, to engage the shelf divider with the upper and lower shelf members when in its second orientation. The shelf divider is repositioned such that the pair of tabs previously engaged with the slots in the lower shelf member are oriented so as to face the shelf back. In either orientation, the unused stabilizing tab faces forwardly and is preferably located adjacent the lower shelf member.
The invention further contemplates a method of engaging a shelf divider with a shelf arrangement in either a first orientation or a second orientation, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.